Haunted House (yuyu/recca style)
by botan-chan
Summary: Yusuke and his team goes in a mission. Will they regret that they ever accepted this new mission? After all, there's no such thing as ghosts, right? (someone is also trying to betray them.Who could it be?) Has some humor and cussing. Mystery&horror mainly
1. Beginning

Disclaimer:  
  
Author: Yeah yeah yeah…. Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me…. Huhuhuhuhu….. heck! I want them to be……… Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama: yeah?  
  
Author: WAA!!! Kurama-kun?!  
  
Kurama: *chuckle* yeah?  
  
Author: Slap me!! I'm dreaming!!! (someone slaps from behind) *Falls on the floor, unconscious*  
  
Kurama: O.O;;  
  
Keiko: that oughta do it ^_^  
  
Kurama: ehh…… *ahem* well…… since the author, Botan-chan is out… I'll do the pleasure of entertaining you guys. This fic is about what if the Yu Yu gang goes to a haunted house? With cross overs from the cast of Flame of Recca.  
  
Recca: Hey hey hey!! We're here!  
  
Fuuko: Kurama-kun!!!!  
  
Tokiya: . 'Kurama-kun?!'  
  
Fuuko: *hugs Kurama*  
  
Botan-chan: Hey! Getaway! From my Kurama-kun!!  
  
Fuuko: :P  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Fuuko: Wow! Tokiya and Hiei are both jealous?!?! Ahh!! I'm sooooo pretty!  
  
Recca: *snickers* they're jealous of you…. They like Kurama….  
  
*Hiei and Tokiya jumps Recca*  
  
Kurama: o.O;; well… let's start!! Umm… you might know.. tha Botan-chan is known to never finish her stories but in this story… she'll try to! I've made sure myself! If she doesn't do it, I promise, I'll do it myself! *Fuuko and Botan-chan huggs Kurama tightly* ehh? Agggghhh! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!! BOTAN!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!," Kuwabara laughed loudly. "Kurama… hahahahHAHAHAHAhAHA!!!!!!! You look GORGEOUS!!!" he laughed uncontrollably until his face was really really red.  
  
They were playing Truth or Dare and well… Kurama was dared by Yusuke. His dare was…. *flashback sound*  
  
~~~~~~~Flasback……~~~~~~~  
  
(pencil spins…. Points to….. Kurama) Kurama gasped. "Uh-oh…." He said to himself.  
  
Yusuke looked at him wickedly. Kurama sweatdropped. "Well well… Kurama…Hmm… what should I dare you?" Yusuke thought for a minute, "I want you… to let… Kuwabara… dress you…. Like a…. GIRL!!" every one dropped on the floor.  
  
"NANI?!" Botan yelled. "What the heck?! That's mean Yusuke!" Botan said.  
  
"Hehehe… I know… aren't I evil?" Yusuke winked at her.  
  
"Yusuke… I'm not doing…" Kurama told Yusuke but Yusuke was looking at him and challenging him. He couldn't help but… "Alright…." Kurama said hesitantly…  
  
~~~~~~~~end of flashback……~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama was standing in front of Kuwabara with a short skirt. He was wearing a white tight shirt that shows his belly button, a very short skirt that doesn't go all the way to his knees, shorter than that (kinda what Misty in Pokemon wears), and high heeled black boots. His hair was tied in a ponytail and goddammit! He looks Se-xy!  
  
Kurama hunged his head. "Why the hell am I doing this?! I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them! Stupid pride!! Whoo… this skirt is quite comfortable… breezy too…" he though to himself.  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling now Kurama?!" Kuwabara managed to say in fits of giggles.  
  
Kurama was interrupted. "Uh, nothing. Nothing. Should I go now? So that I can be finished?"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Go ahead!!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara laughed. He whistled. "You really look nice!" He bursted laughing out again.  
  
Kurama sucked in deep breath. "Well… here goes… My shame…"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Note: Hehehe… how do you like/hate it so far?  
  
Kurama: Hey!! I didn't know I was gonna wear that stupid thing!!!!  
  
Botan-chan: Hehehe…. Surprise?  
  
Botan: that was really mean….  
  
Kurama: thanks for caring Botan…  
  
Botan: Kurama…  
  
Kurama: Botan…  
  
Botan-chan: hey!! Cut the crap!!! Reviews please? 


	2. again?!

Disclamer: well… 'gain… Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me yeah…  
  
Botan-chan: well… I'm wondering…. Should I have a love triangle? Hmm.. I dunno… probably… well… sorry but I've gotto embarrass Kurama one more time!  
  
Kurama: you mean "one LAST time!"  
  
Botan-chan: whatever!! Here goes!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama took a deep breath, stepped out of the room and went outside. "Ok, ok. Happy?" he said, his face a bright scarlet red color.  
  
~silence~  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Err… Guys?"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Yusuke started laughing. The others joined. "AHAHAHAHAhAhahhaahahaha….." Yusuke started choking. "Help! Cant… breathe…. Ahhh!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama winced. "Oh great… they're gonna tease me about it for the rest of my life…" he said to himself.  
  
"AAA!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! KURAMA-SAN!!!! OR KURAMA-CHAN?! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shizuru laughed her butt of.  
  
Botan was laughing too. Kurama smiled to himself. "Atleast I made her happy…"  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door. Yusuke sat up, brushing himself up. He grinned evilly and looked at Kurama. "Umm… ano Kurama… would you answer the door please?" Yusuke said, trying to keep his posture.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! It's bad enough that I have to wear this thing but you want ME to answer the door?" Kurama yelled. The others started laughing again. Kurama tsked. "Hey! What if that's Kaasan?" he was suddenly struck by the thought of his mom seeing him like that….. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
note: well? Pretty damn short huh? I like keeping you guys in cliff- hangers…. Reviews!!!  
  
Kurama: HEY!!!!!! You didn't finish!!!! That means I'll still get embarrassed!! What happened? I thought you loved me????  
  
Botan-chan: I do Kurama-kun… but I love doing this…  
  
Kurama:*mumbles*  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Botan-chan: I'll do something to Hiei to *laughs wickedly*  
  
Hiei: o.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Done with Kurama!!

"Yusuke," Kurama began, "I'm not doing this. This is only a one time dare," Kurama said sternly.  
  
Yusuke scoffed, "Fine! I'll open it." He stood up and opened the door. There in the doorway, he saw his friend Recca and the rest of his gang. "Recca!"  
  
"Yo! Hey 'sup?!" Recca greeted them. He noticed a red-haired girl looking back at them. He asked, "Hey… who's that damn sexy girl I'm seein'?"  
  
Yusuke started laughing. So did the rest of the YuYu people. Recca and his team sweatdropped. "Why?" Recca asked. Yusuke pointed at the "sexy red- haired girl" and the girl turned around. Recca's eyes got so huge, it pooped out. "WHAT THE--? KURAMA?! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' GAY?!"  
  
Kurama got red. "I'm not gay! Yusuke dared me to dress up as a girl! And I'm going to change now…" he turned around and walked to his room. Once he got to his room, he heard roars of laughter outside. "Baka no Yusuke…" he stared at the mirror. "Hm… I am sexy…" he said to himself. He raised one of his eyebrow and winked at himself (you know? Those sexy style?). He mentally shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking?!" he started to take of his clothes and changed into his regular red shirt and pants.  
  
"Oh great! What's gonna happen now?" he whined to himself like a little girl. "Here goes…" He went outside to find that his friends are still laughing. Damn, even Hiei's roaring with laughter. Tokiya too. And it's rare to see those two laugh… He hung his head and cursed under his breath. "Damn… Stupid *mumble*… What the fu**…"  
  
~~~Exactly 30 minutes later~~~  
  
Yusuke cleared is throat. "Ok… we're ready for the next dare… Kurama-ch—" Kurama glared at him, "Err… I mean Kurama-kun… why don't you have the pleasure of spinning the cursed pencil?" he handed the pencil to Kurama, who took it forcefully.  
  
"Thank you Yusuke," Kurama said coldly. Yusuke got scared. Kurama started to spin the pencil. It was like in slow motion… never ending… like this……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ……………………………..*stops*oops no……………………………….  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… …………………………………………………….Finally the pencil slows down…. And points to—  
  
  
  
Author: ehehehehehehHEHEHE!!!!!!!! Damn cliff hangers!! Would you wanna guess who it pointed to???? Go ahead! I'll update soon!!  
  
Kurama: HA!! Finally! My time's up!!!! HHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Wah! Next Dare is--

Warning: Some bad words. Cussing. And please, review?? No flames accepted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiei!  
  
Kurama looked at him and smiled, just like how Yusuke did. "Hiei…"  
  
Hiei gulped down big ounces of liquid in his mouth. "Yes. What is it?" he managed to say calmly even though inside, he is trembling with fear. Kurama grinned wickedly and said, "Hiei… I dare you to…"  
  
"Dance in the middle naked…" Recca suggested in a whisper. Kurama smiled. "Perfect."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Never!!!!!" Hiei yelled. "That'll be perfect for Yusuke, won't you agree?" Hiei tried to coax Kurama. Kurama thought about it for a minute. "Hmm… he WAS the one who did that thing to me…" he stopped and looked at Yusuke. Yusuke gulped. Hiei sighed. The girls giggled. Recca snored.  
  
Yanagi nudges Recca on the shoulder. "Recca-kun! Wake up!" she said in a low-tone. "Huh? Is it done?" Recca asked stupidly. Yanagi shooked her head, "Nope. Not yet. Better pay attention." Recca nodded.  
  
"Nah. It'll be a while before I get to dare Yusuke. I might not be able to dare him so, better not loose this opportunity." Kurama thought.  
  
"PLEASE KITSUNE!!! I BEG YOU!! DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!!!!!!" Hiei screamed. Everyone sweatdropped. Kurama didn't listen, "That's my dare and you have to do it. That's final."  
  
Hiei clenched his fists tightly. "Alright. I warned you people. I said don't make me do it, but you refused. Now, I'm going to have to kill you fucking bastards."  
  
"Huh? Hiei… umm… you're not serious are you?" Kurama asked worriedly.  
  
"Damn serious I am…"  
  
Yusuke winced. "Eeeh… I'm scared."  
  
"You're fucking right. Be scared because I'm not going to let anyone go…"  
  
"Dude! Even Yukina?" Kurama asked, jokingly.  
  
"I don't care…" ~silence~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone panicked. They ran everywhere around the house. Hiei was standing in the middle of the room. His ki rising unusually fast. He prepared to use his famous 'En Satsu Kokoryuha'. He managed to call the Kokoryuha in full power for just 25 seconds. Botan started pulling out her oar. Oops, too late. Hiei sets his eyes on her and release Kokoryuha. He managed to kill Botan, first. Then, Yusuke. Then, Recca's turn. Recca screamed around and yelled like a fucking idiot. Hiei killed him with like 4 tries because every time he sets the target, Recca would move and dance. Finally, he killed Recca. Now, Kurama. In his last minute in Ningenkai , you could hear Kurama's loud scream.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama sat up in his bed, panting. It had been a terrible, awful nightmare. He was covered with sweat. He noticed that his heart was racing really fast. He grabbed his chest while panting and gasping for air. He looked outside the window. It was still ok. "But, what about outside?" he asked himself. He was still trembling with fear. He stood up, his knees weak from being scared. He took 5 steps and almost fell down. However, being a strong demon such as he is, he managed to get close to the door, unlock it, and open it to see—  
  
  
  
cliffhanger!!! Sorry. My computer broke down so I couldn't post any new chapters. Just wait guys. Be patient. And please… from now on…. PLEASE DON'T PUT FLAMES. I repeat, NO MORE FLAMES!! PLEASE. I APPRECIATE IT. ^_-  
  
 


	5. What?! DREAM?!?!

Everything perfectly normal.  
  
No Hiei, no Kokoryuha, no Recca, no anybody. In fact, he was all alone in the house. He saw his living room clean, no signs that a party had been going on. No bottle to use for a truth or dare, no nothing. Just his T.V on, showing a cartoon show, 'Spongebob Squarepants'. He had enjoyed watching the cartoon since he was little so he decided to go and sit on the couch. He walked towards the couch, forgetting about the dreadful nightmare he had. Once he reached the comfortable sofa, he sat down, put up his feet on the table, and then finally decided to lie down.  
  
The show was funny. He had been laughing and enjoying himself. Then, there was a noise upstairs. He looked at the ceiling, listening really hard for the sounds. He heard footsteps. Then he heard a bang, followed by a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" it yelled. Kurama decided to take a look. He ran upstairs and saw the person that the voice belonged to.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing?" he asked as he approached the blue-headed girl. He helped her stand up for he saw her lying down, face flat on the carpet, because she tripped on Kurama's backpack. It was lying on the floor and it was obvious that Botan didn't saw it. Botan just looked at him and smiled. "Eh, sorry to startle you Kurama. It's just that I tripped. I was going to go downstairs and talk to you."  
  
Kurama smiled back. "It's ok. I'm sorry about my backpack. I just finished my homework and I guess I forgot to put it away. I can't be perfect all the time you know," Kurama winked at her, "so, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Koenma-sama gave you guys a mission and he wanted me to tell you guys."  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Again? Mission again? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything it's just that we just finished fighting from the Ankoku Bujutsukai and we're still pretty wiped out."  
  
"I know," Botan sighed, "but what can I do? I'm just a messenger. And, no, you don't have to battle anyone. It's just a simple case that a friend of Koenma asked him about. His friend, Prince Shoujo, was curious about this house. He can't see inside it. It's pretty unusual because Prince's and Lords are supposed to see what's going on inside a house. You know, with that big T.V? Well anyways, it's like, there's some kind of evil presence in there. We're not sure. It's your job, being a spirit detective, to go and investigate. Oh! And you can also bring along the Hokage team (Recca's team)."  
  
"Eh, I'm not sure, I mean, have you told Yusuke?"  
  
"Um, nope. Not yet. But if he decides to refuse, I'm going to have to tell Koenma and Koenma-sama might take his life away so— "  
  
"He has no choice, right?" Kurama cut in. Botan nodded. Kurama let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I guess. So, when are we going to go?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Hey! I'm going to tag along!" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Huh? You can't. It's our, OUR mission. It might be dangerous."  
  
"Oh, phooey. Yeah right. It's not even a REAL mission. I think Keiko, Yukina, and maybe Shizuru could tag along too. I'm sure Yanagi will too. Of course Fuuko's going to be there," Botan gave the word Fuuko an accent. She knows that Fuuko has a crush on Kurama. Kurama looked at her and shook his head. Botan smiled. "This is going to be tough. Handling all the girls and everything," Botan told Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not as quite as hard as you think…" said a deep voice. He was watching them on a crystal ball and he knew that they were going to investigate the "creepy" house. "Heh, have I got a little surprise for you… Just wait and see. Come…" he said as he laughed like a total maniac in the middle on a pitch black room. "I'll wait for you…"  
  
  
  
Author: Ahh! Who's that creepy guy?! What's he planning?!?!! I dunno… hehe… I wrote this at 12:00 a.m…. I'm sleepy now… bye…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything… except the story! ^^ (This one's really short)  
  
Author's notes: (Hmm… No offense, but some AUTHOR is copying everything I have here. She has basically the same story that I have, Truth or Dare. She also copied the dare I had for Kurama, to dress up as a girl and guess what? She made Kurama do it too!! Why can't people have their own originality?! Well that's all I wanna say…(  
  
It's been cleared up. I talked (well she did in the reviews) to her and she cleared up that She did NOT copy my story. She got the inspiration of dressing Kurama as a girl from the movie, "Bring it On". So… just wanted to clear that up ^^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
We find our characters in Yusuke's house…  
  
Recca's singing Eminem's "Without me" song.  
  
"Now this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me  
  
I said this looks like a job for me  
  
So everybody just follow me  
  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
  
Cuz it feels so empty without me..." After the song ended, he paused and waited for applause. No one clapped.  
  
"Hey! Clap for Pete's sake. That was freaking hard." Everyone looked at each other and clapped. Recca bowed, "Thank you. Thank you very much."  
  
Someone scoffed, "Whatever." It was Hiei.  
  
"Why? What the hell is wrong with you shrimp?!" Recca yelled.  
  
"In case you forgot, I know how to sing. Better than you."  
  
"Oh yeah?! Sing then! Let's see who will get embarrassed you f****ing a$$hole."  
  
"Alright…" Hiei stood up, took the microphone away from Recca, and started singing:  
  
"Show me the meaning… of being lonely…  
  
So many words, for the broken hea--" but was interrupted by a door slamming really hard, and ruining the entire song.  
  
"Guys!" Kurama said. Hiei and the others looked back. "Uhh… We have a new mission."  
  
"Yep! That's right!" a voice came from behind Kurama. It was Botan.  
  
"Oy oy oy! What mission? Didn't we just came back from the Ankoku Bujutsukai?" Yusuke asked. Kurama just shrugged. "Alright, lemme explain. People these days have lots of complains… Sheesh!" Botan says and explains everything to Yusuke and the others, from Koenma's friend, to the Haunted House.  
  
Kuwabara sighed, "I just want to see Yukina again." Hiei glared at him secretly.  
  
Botan giggled. "Oh she's gonna be with us Kuwabara-kun! Don't worry!"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Botan nodded. "Yes. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Oh yeah!! Cool! I'm there!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
"Nani? Who said that?" Kuwabara looked around and spotted Hiei. "I knew that remark would come from a little shrimp like you. You are so stupid, even Recca doesn't get along with you."  
  
"Who cares about him? I--"  
  
"Hey, hey! Get along you guys. Now just pack all you things up and get ready," Kurama tried to break up the fight.  
  
"But, I haven't finished my song yet!" Hiei whined.  
  
"You'll sing later," Kurama said. Recca made faces to Hiei. Hiei just gave him icy glares. Recca stopped.  
  
"Alright! Come on! Get ready solve our 'Haunted House Mission'," Botan said.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"Who's gonna come?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Everyone who wants to come," Kurama answered.  
  
"Ok I'm there."  
  
( They all went on their way to solve the mysteries of the "Haunted House". (  
  
  
  
Note: Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner!! I beg you people!! DON'T STEAL MY IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And review please??? ^^ Sorry to Ms. Nat!!! ^^ 


	7. Roll Call!!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho characters aren't mine. Flame of Recca characters aren't mines either I just love them!!!! (Psst… wanna know something? Recca's a HUNK!!! Whoo! Sexy papa!!) Well ahem. Ok… Read! Remember it's MOTHER'S DAY!!!  
  
Things in ( ) are my ideas or thoughts or my script ok??  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
~In the Bus (only the Yuyu/Recca ppl are in there. And the driver…)~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Keiko asked. "We've been traveling for over an hour."  
  
"Why Keiko? Is your butt sleeping?" Yusuke asked. Botan slapped her head, "Why can't you keep your mouth shut? Well… here comes." Keiko got ready to slap Yusuke really hard. *SLAP*  
  
"Ouch." Recca said. Even though he's listening to his CD player, volume to the max, he still heard the loud 'SLAP' Keiko did.  
  
"O.K!! Roll call!" Kurama said. "Botan."  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Domon."  
  
"He didn't come. He's sick." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Probably a chicken." Recca said as he took off his CD player. Kuwabara glared at him. He and Domon had been good friends since their both thugs, 2nd "strongest", and (ugly).  
  
"Err… Ok… Fuuko," Kurama continued.  
  
"Here sexy!" Fuuko waved at him, jiggling her boobs on purpose. Kurama sweat-dropped. She blew him a kiss. Kurama had a feeling of ducking out of the way and bonking her on the head. He mentally shook this feeling.  
  
"Hehe… nice… Uh… Hiei," He looked around and spotted him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Say here…" Kurama told him, teasingly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Say here. I'm not going to leave you alone until you say here."  
  
"Hn!"  
  
"No Hiei. I won't leave you alone. SAY HERE FOR PETE'S SAKE!!" Kurama yelled at him.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Louder." All the people in the bus sweat-dropped.  
  
"HERE!!!" Hiei yelled out loud. Kuwabara bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THE SHRIMP!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAY TO GO KU-KU-KU--" the stopped the sentence to laugh out loud again.  
  
"O..k.. Keiko?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Umm, Kuwabara?" He looked around and saw Kuwabara, howling with laughter in the corner. "Uh, never mind. Mikagami?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Recca?" He looked up and saw Yanagi shaking Recca. "Recca-kun! Wake up! How come you always sleep when you're next to me?" Yanagi asked him. Recca open his eyes, 'shaken'. "Oh, Hime! What?"  
  
"How come you always sleep when I'm next to you?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"Err… uhh… because (you're boring!) Because… I don't know. I'm not sleeping at you ok? I'm just—just, uhh… tired! Yeah! That's it! Tired!! Hahaha!!" Yanagi looked at him, not convinced. Then a thunder roared in the sky. Something fell in the back of the bus (in the corner). Out came the Botan- chan (lol).  
  
"Hmph!" Botan-chan, the author, said. She saw Kuwabara still howling with laughter. "Eww…" she said, disgusted. She walked towards the couple. "Hey Yanagi-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Wanna know why Recca sleeps everytime you're around?" she asked her.  
  
"Well… he said because he's tired."  
  
"Nope. It's because… YOU'RE BORING!!!! AND UGLY!!! AND STUPID!!! AND ANNOYING!!!" she yelled picked her up, and threw her out of the bus. (Sorry Yanagi fans. I don't hate Yanagi or anything. It's just that… Wait! I don't like Yanagi!! I DO hate her!! Why? Because she is stealing MY Recca away!!) "There!" she said contentedly as she watches Yanagi's body rolling down the road.  
  
Recca looked outside. He saw Yanagi trying to run after the bus. He looked at the driver and said, "STEP ON IT!!" Botan-chan smiled at him happily and said, " 'Till next time sweety-pie!" Recca winked at her. "Bye!"  
  
"HOLD ON!!" Kurama yelled after her. Botan-chan looked back. "Why are you here? Who's writing the story then?"  
  
"Oh, my computer's doing her job. I programmed it to include me in the story. Typing is tiring. Too bad my computer's low on battery. I have to go back and do it manually," she continued, "I vould vant to stay but, I have to gaw…" she said in her French (??) accent.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing!" Kurama said. Botan-chan nodded her head, "Yes?"  
  
"I thought… I thought—I thought…" he said between small sobs. Botan-chan raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"I thought you loved ME!!" Botan-chan fell. "Of course I do! I just love Recca the best!!" Recca jumped up and down. "YEAH!!!"  
  
"Alright bye!!" the author waved at all of them. They waved back. The thunder boomed again and then, she was gone.  
  
"O.k. Back to business," Kurama said, wiping his tear away ^o^; "Shizuru?"  
  
"Yep!" she said, swaying because she was drinking her liquor.  
  
"Ok. Yanagi—never mind! Yukina?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
"Bored! Err, I mean… HERE!"  
  
"Alright. Everyone's here," Kurama said as he closed his roll book.  
  
"Hold on! Kurama's not here!" Recca exclaimed. Kurama looked at him. "Excuse me? Are you blind?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, Kurama's not here!" Recca reported again.  
  
"I'm here you doof!" Kurama yelled at him.  
  
"How would you know you're Kurama? Do you have an I.D or something? Show us your I.D!!" Recca demanded.  
  
"No, I don't have an I.D. I'm HERE!!" Kurama said impatiently.  
  
"Mark him absent sir!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"NOT FAIR!! How come if WE'RE not here, YOU mark us absent? But if HE'S not here, YOU don't mark HIM absent!" Recca yelled.  
  
"OH SHUT YOUR F***ing mouth!" Kurama lost control. "Oops. Sorry. He is here!"  
  
"Where?" Recca looked around. "Oh there you are Kurama. Where have you been? Some guy is trying to mark you absent."  
  
Everyone fell from his or her seats. "Hey, I was just joshing you Kurama. Not biggie!" Recca teased Kurama. Kurama let out an exasperated sigh. "I give up… I'm tired of baby-sitting Botan-chan!!" he yelled to her.  
  
"I'll help you Kurama-kun!" Fuuko offered. Kurama looked at her while she was trying to rub her awfully big chest his arm. "Huhuh…." Kurama whined to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Author's note: Ha!! Hehe… ok… next chapter!! This one's kinda long… okee babye!! Review!! (Hey! Recca wasn't stupid or anything aiight? He was just teasing Kurama…) 


	8. Arrival

Disclaimer: AGAIN?! Well… they're not mines… blah blah.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Finally! We're here!" Keiko exclaimed while looking outside, seeing the big and old mansion. "Ooh. This house gives me the creeps. It's so old and scary. Big too. We might get lost."  
  
"Don't worry. Everybody has to stick together. Nobody wander off without someone going with them. Hold on, did that make sense?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Ok. Everyone has to stick together. If a person is to go somewhere, they have to tell the other where he or she is going. Someone has to go with you in case of any accidents," Kurama explained.  
  
"Right!" Yusuke said. Kurama rolled his eyes. The bus stopped and parked.  
  
"I'm just going to stop here ok? I'm scared of that house. You guys will just have to walk," the bus driver said.  
  
"Err… ok," Kurama said. "O.k. Everybody. Let's go."  
  
They walked towards the big house. They had to walk like a mile because the driver really parked far away. To stay away from the "ghosts" probably. The bus driver sped away. Kurama wondered why the hell was the driver so spooked. Is this house really haunted? Shaking his thought away, he walked faster to catch up with the guys.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Short huh? Don't worry. You could always go to the other chapter ^^ Review!! 


	9. AAAH!!!

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired…  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hello?!" Recca bellowed.  
  
"Have you heard of knocking? Probably it'll work," Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh… hehe…" Recca said. He knocked, first softly. No answer. He tried banging really hard on the door. No answer.  
  
"Hmm… Seems that there's no one home," Yusuke said.  
  
"Let's try another day?" Yukina asked. When the turned around to leave, the door opened.  
  
"Huh?" everyone said. No one was there. It just opened.  
  
"I could've sworn it was locked. How come it just opened by itself?" Recca wondered.  
  
"Who cares. Just go in," Hiei said. They all went in. It was so huge. There was an old crooked stair, leading to many rooms. There were also some spider webs. It was like no one has been there for over a century. It smelled like dead corpses. The smell was coming from the dead animal trophies. All the girls, except Shizuru, trembled. There were also other animal trophies hanging on the wall. One of the trophies looked fresh. It was a moose trophy.  
  
"Hey! It stinks!" Recca yelled out loud. Mikagami (Tokiya) scoffed, "I thought that was you. Anyways it's not going to stop stinking if you yell."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They walked along the way admiring everything they see. Everything seems so old. Recca became quiet because he was staring at Botan. "Wow, she's pretty. Hehe." (RECCA!!! NOT BOTAN!! BOTAN-CHAN!! CHAN!!!)  
  
Yusuke paused. "Hey, I wonder who this is?" Yusuke asked, pointing to an old painting of a lady. It was oil painted. The lady has a curly blonde hair, blue eyes, very pretty, although she looks sad and depressed. Yusuke stared at it. It blinked. Yusuke was taken aback. "What the hell?!" he shook his head and looked at it again. He stared at it, waiting for it to blink. Nope.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?" Keiko asked. Yusuke looked at her and said, "I thought it blinked for a while there. My bad." Keiko just raised her eyebrow. "Don't even try to play jokes Yusuke." Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Kurama-kun, what are we exactly trying to do?" Fuuko asked Kurama.  
  
"To try to solve the mystery. How come Koenma can't see through this house? What is it trying to hide?" Kurama said.  
  
Botan was stiff. She looked at Kurama and said, "There's something I left out. Koenma said--" but was cut-off because she saw something. There was a shadow lurking around in the room. It was holding a big butcher knife. It was headed for Kurama. "Kurama!" she shrieked. She grabbed him and pulled him towards her. Kurama hit her and accidentally hugged her, "Why?" he asked, "what's wrong?" Botan looked around and she squinted her eyes towards the place where she saw the shadow. Nothing. Fuuko hit her on the head. "You b!0tch! You're trying to get Kurama huh?"  
  
"Ow…" Botan said, massaging her swollen head. "What was that for?! I wasn't trying to get 'your Kurama'! I-I saw something, a shadow, moving around over there," she pointed to the room, "but there's nothing when I checked again. He- he was holding a-a knife, a butcher knife" she said, trembling. Keiko felt her hair on the back of her neck rise.  
  
"Lemme check," Recca offered. He walked towards the room and opened his flashlight. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Authors note: AHH!!! What happened?! Reviews!! I know… it's not that funny anymore… hehe… well, I'll try!! Bye!! Don't forget to review!! 


	10. traitor

Disclaimer: … After 9 chapters you guys still want disclaimers?  
  
"AAAHH!!!"  
  
"Recca! What's wrong?!" Kurama asked. Recca looked at him. He pointed to something. Kurama went over to where he was pointing and checked what the hell would scare his friends like that. "What?" Kurama asked. Recca looked. "B-but, there was something. It was a scary old lady…"  
  
Kurama sighed, "Recca, stop fooling around."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"O.k , o.k whatever…"  
  
They continued moving onward again. Focused on their main goal. They walked along the hallway filled with oil paintings of people. Probably they were the people who once lived there. The weird thing was, they were all pictures of women, all of them probably in their early thirties. They continued walking until they reached a forked way. On the right was a door; on the left, another long hallway that leads to who knows where? And in the middle, a big door, with an unusual picture of a guy with a beard and an eyeglass on his left eye. He has black hair, black eyes, and looks menacing. It was the only picture of a guy so far.  
  
"Ok… where should we go?" Recca asked. He went to the right where the door was and tried to open it. It was locked. "Sh*t."  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked his comrade. Kuwabara thought deeply. He tried to sense which door to go. He gasped. "I feel a strong ki on the other side of this door," he pointed on the one that was locked.  
  
"Oh no wonder," Mikagami said. "Whatever it is, it's probably scared of us."  
  
"No. It's in there, waiting for us…" The sentence made Yukina shiver.  
  
"Should we try to find a route?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Good idea," Kurama agreed.  
  
"Hn. I think the best way is to try to open the door by force," Hiei said.  
  
"We can't. The door is being held by some mysterious force. We have to find a way to get to the other side," Kuwabara tried to explain. Hiei scoffed, "ok, whatever."  
  
"So… which one? Left or middle?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Middle," Yusuke said. Botan looked at him, "Are you sure? Do you feel something in there Yusuke?" she looked at him and found that he was so serious. Botan gulped. It was probably a bad idea that she decided to come. For a minute, she envied Yanagi.  
  
After it opened, Yusuke signaled the others to follow his lead. They followed.  
  
  
  
"You know that you just made a terrible mistake trying to pass through that door Sweet-hearts…" the figure 'tsked'. Thank you for helping them lead the way… my dear follower… You people just trust anybody… you don't even know them well. It's one of your many weaknesses," the figure laughed maniacally, "Oh, ha… people are so funny. One of my messengers is with you right now, walking, listening to your plans, slowly eating you alive… HAHAHAH!!!"  
  
  
  
AHHH!!!! Where did that come from??? Who is the traitor??? Who??? Hehehe… guesses?? Guesses anyone?? I need to have an idea on who it's gonna be. To be honest, I don't even know who it's gonna be. Well… REVIEWS!!! 


	11. Help!!

Disclaimer: …  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm scared. Kuwabara-kun, what did you mean 'it's in there waiting for us'?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara looked at her and said in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Yukina-chan. I'll protect you." Hiei could just literally throw up. "What exactly is in that ugly nignen that made Yukina fall in love with?" he thought  
  
"Let's rest for a while, yeah?" Botan asked them. "I'm so tired. We've been walking around in this big mansion for like two whole hours and still nothing."  
  
"Yeah," Keiko agreed. Recca sat down. "Alright with me. What do you think Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty wiped too." Hiei looked at them and said, "No. Let's continue. We have to go. It's only a short distance now. No need to rest."  
  
"Hiei, aren't you tired yourself?" Kurama asked. "I've got to admit. I am pretty tired."  
  
"No. I'm not. Just go on. Stand up lazy bums!" Hiei said urgently. Botan stood up. "Tsh. Fine! No mercy," she said as she stomped away. The others stood up as well. They were still tired but Hiei said go on. They didn't want him to be mad because they were scared of him. Botan was the only one who had the guts to do that to Hiei when he is in a bad mood. He could easily kill people with his Kokoryuha. While Botan was still grumbling to herself, the floor started to shake.  
  
"What the?!" Yusuke said.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Keiko fell on the floor. Yukina also fell as well as Shizuru. Recca went up to help the girls.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHH!! HELP!!!" Yusuke and the others looked around and saw Botan falling. The ground under her collapsed!  
  
"BOTAN!!" Kurama yelled. He went to grab Botan's hand. "Kurama!! Help!"  
  
"Botan, don't let go of my hand," Kurama said as he gritted his teeth. The others were having a problem themselves. There was another after shock, which made all of them fall on the floor, even Hiei. Botan's hand started sliding away. "Kuuuuuramaaaa….." Botan cried. Kurama gave all his strength to lift Botan up. There was some progress until the final hit came. It was enough to let Kurama let go of Botan and let her fall into the dark pit.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!"  
  
"BOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled at the top of his lungs. The shaking stopped. Everyone was shocked. They stood up, one by one. "Kurama, what happened?" Keiko asked. Kurama was crying (Hmm… unusual).  
  
"Kurama… You did your best," Yusuke tried to calm him down. Kurama was so mad, he pushed Yusuke away and started cussing. He then, looked at Hiei. "You! This is all your fault!!" he blamed Hiei. Hiei was dumbstruck.  
  
"If you had let her go to have a little rest, this wouldn't have happened," Kurama said, shaking with rage. Hiei just looked at him and a thought struck him.  
  
"Me?… yes… It is my fault. If it wasn't for me… Botan would still be… No… It's my fault… No…" he thought to himself.  
  
Hiei had to fight the tears back.  
  
"My fault… my fault…" He was off in a dream land where only him and his conscience existed  
  
Then there was another voice in his head:  
  
"Who cares if you did do it?! Who cares if it was your fault? Just ignore them. You don't care about anyone…" said the voice.  
  
Hiei snapped back to reality. "Hn," he said as he walked away. Kurama had an urge to kill him here and there. "Why you!"  
  
"Kurama! There's no use in trying to fight him. It's not going to do any good," Yukina reasoned with him. Kurama dropped his guard. "Hm. I guess you're right. Let's just go. Maybe we'll find Botan on the way." They all agreed (except Hiei).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Why am I so weak? If only I have some extra powers left, I could still be able to summon my oar. I'm so weak. It seems that… holding on to Kurama… has made me weak… No! What am I saying? He's the one who tried to rescue me with all he's got. Thank you.... Kurama-kun."  
  
Then suddenly, all went white.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hay!! Done again!! Well… *sniff sniff* poor Botan… huhuhu… hold on! Who Iis/I the monster??? Keep on reading to find out!!  
  
Next chapter: ~ Who's Next? ~ 


	12. Who's next? No one yet really...

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine. I just borrowed them. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if I updated too long. It's been like what? More then 2 months? Well anyways, I'm here to finish my story ^^ yay! Oh yeah, for all the readers, I am trying to make this a Kurama/Botan ficcy. I dunno. I will somehow find a way ^^ Ok, here goes!  
  
Kurama: Hold on! Where's Botan?  
  
Botan-chan: I dunno. She fell. Oh well.  
  
  
  
They continued walking down the dark corridor, all of them looking very depressed. Kurama was crying silently, letting the tears flow down his cheeks gently. Hiei was all the way in the back, letting the distance from him and the red head grow bigger in case that Kurama lose his control again and start attacking him. He is still lost in his thoughts about Botan and how he killed her.  
  
:: Hold on, I didn't kill her. It wasn't my fault if she was damn stupid.. :: he said to himself.  
  
:: It was your fault. If you hadn't forced them to go on and continue walking even though they were completely exhausted.. She wouldn't have fallen. She wouldn't have died :: said another voice in his head.  
  
:: What makes you so sure she died? :: Hiei asked.  
  
:: You and I both know it :: said his conscience. Hiei fell silent as he let himself get engulfed by his thoughts.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei! You're not listening!" Keiko yelled at him.  
  
"Huh? What?" he said, slowly coming back to reality.  
  
"You're stepping on my foot! Excuse me onegai?" Keiko asked politely, despite of her yelling.  
  
"Oh," Hiei said, noticing that he had been stepping on her foot.  
  
"Hey.which way to go?" Recca asked. He stopped and looked around, looking for clues.  
  
"Hmm.. Again? Well this time, there are two doors. Which one? Kuwabara," Yusuke consulted with Kuwabara.  
  
"Here. This door. The energy is very, very strong in this place. I'm afraid we have to battle a very strong demon," Kuwabara said seriously. Cold bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He gulped. Yusuke noticed.  
  
"Hey.. What do we do now? Are we any match for this demon you are talking about?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"I hope so," Domon said.  
  
"I don't know. If we work together, we just might be able to pull it off," Kuwabara answered.  
  
"He's right. No point in getting mad at each other," Tokiya said, obviously talking about Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Hn."  
  
".. Come on. We have better things to do than to listen to that crap say his famous 'hn'," Kurama said coldly.  
  
Hiei had it. He grabbed his Katana and raced towards the hotheaded kitsune. Kurama however, being a sly fox as he is, felt Hiei and manages to defend himself. They fight, black and red clashes together. No one was able to see the hot battle between the two demons due to their speed.  
  
After a few minutes, Hiei suddenly appeared with blood dripping in his arms unto the cold stones of the big mansion. Kurama had managed to hit him with his Rose Whip. Kurama also, appeared to have been thrown out by force, with blood dripping down the corners of his mouth. Hiei had punched him.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Getting better, Kitsune. Although Shuuichi Minamino's strength isn't enough to defeat me."  
  
Kurama scoffed. "Isn't enough to defeat you? I managed to make a cut in your arms. I was only holding back in case that you would say sorry and beg for your life to me," he said, his eyes glowing.  
  
"Hn." Hiei held up his hands. It glowed as he summons the power of the Black Dragon. The others watched in fear.  
  
"Hiei! Don't do it! You'll get us all killed!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Aaah!" Yukina cried. Hiei couldn't hear anyone. His mind was telling him to kill everybody and get his revenge.  
  
:: Weren't they always making fun of you? Didn't they accuse you of killing Botan even though you had no intention of doing so? It's not your fault, Hiei. This is big time. Kill them now and you'll get what you desire ::  
  
He smiled devilishly as he prepared to summon the Kokuryuha in full power. Kurama was watching him silently. Kurama's whole body glowed. His ki rising really fast. It was his turn to smirk. "You're not the only one who has a trick up your sleeve, Hiei." Kurama's body transformed into the notorious Youko Kurama.  
  
The others were being blown away just by their energies. Yukina, Keiko, and Fuuko slammed against the hard walls of the mansion. Suddenly, thunder roared. A huge lighting struck the ground, which caused it to tremble. It was [ta-da!] Botan-chan.  
  
"Hey! Stop! This isn't working out the way it should be!" she yelled. Hiei and Kurama stopped suddenly. "Listen. All I want you to do is to follow Koenma's orders and find out why he can't see through this house. You guys have to work together. My computer is malfunctioning and I think it typed a wrong scene. Now, I'm making you change your minds by your own will or.. I could just do it by myself. Choose."  
  
Hiei scoffed. "Why should we listen to you? You're the one who made this stupid story anyway."  
  
Botan-chan gave him an icy glare. "Shut up." Hiei fell silent. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered despite the case they're in. "Now. Choose. Either change your mind by your own accord, or let me do it manually."  
  
Kurama opened his mouth to say something but was cut-off by Domon. "Who are you? Who cares about you? What are you talking about this 'changing your mind by your own accord' crap? You're stupid."  
  
"That's it! Obviously you are not respecting me! I am your creator!" she yelled getting a tantrum. Kurama and Hiei felt a BIG tantrum coming up and they decided to back away.  
  
"You're not the one who created us. Togashi created us," Keiko said.  
  
"Yeah. And some other guy created Flame of Recca," Recca agreed.  
  
"ARGH! FINE!" she disappeared in a flash. Kurama had his mouth open. "Guys, that was definitely NOT a good thing. You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Yeah," Hiei agreed. Suddenly, the roofs disappeared and so did the walls. The background around them became blurry.  
  
"What's happening? Botan-chan?" Kurama asked, looking up at the sky. If there was any. It was all white filled with nothingness. Botan-chan's face appeared somewhere above them.  
  
"AH! Now that's scary!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Shut up. Look at yourself," Botan-chan said.  
  
"Where are we?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Well, because you disobeyed me, I decided to give you people punishments. And maybe, after some cruel punishments, we could go back again to where we were and continue your mission. Oh yeah, before I forget," she was holding Botan in her palm [Botan-chan appeared as a giant head with one arm]. "Here's Botan. Good job Botan. What you did was so convincing." Botan merely smiled and blushed as she took the compliment. "Well, however, because of your dumb friends, you get to be punished too =^-^= hehe. aren't I evil?" she said. Botan sweatdropped. "Well, there you go. Along with them."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You'll be in place of a movie star in the middle of the shooting and you have to act really good. As if it was real. If not, I'll make you do the scene again. Over and over. Got it?"  
  
"Yes. But no," Tokiya said.  
  
"On the other hand, why not make the movie a real thing so you would act really good? Ya know what I mean? Whatever. You have to do it! I'll pick 3 or 4 people at time. What movie should we do first?" she asked, looking through a pile of papers. "I have the list of every movie there is."  
  
"Yeah right," Recca scoffed.  
  
"Hey! Recca! You too?! But- but- I love you!" Botan-chan yelled.  
  
"If you love me.. you'll let me out of this nightmare! Eh? Eh?"  
  
"..... No. You disobeyed me too."  
  
"Wha?! How?!" he asked, outraged.  
  
"By saying, 'Yeah right'."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Who should go first?" she asked as she looked at the scared anime characters trying to get out of her sight. She smirked and laughed devilishly. "MWAHAHAHA MWA MWA MWA!! BWAHAHAH!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's see. I pick- "  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry! I felt that this fic became too serious so I decided to go and have some fun before they go and do the real mission. (=^-^=) Ok, bye bye. And reviews please? 


End file.
